


...Oops

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p> "...Oops."</p>
<p>So my mind went to 'unexpected cumshot.'  Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Oops

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

The noises you could hear inside the broom closet were the soft sounds of heavy breaths, tangled with a slight moist, slurping sound.  The sound of wet lips on skin, and the occasional low moan or sigh echoed throughout the small room.

 

“Oh God Miles,” Phoenix breathed, as he grasped the other man’s silver locks in his fingers, trying hard not to thrust his cock too deeply into the prosecutor’s slick, warm mouth.  “We don’t have… Uhn!  …much time before the recess is over.”

 

The silver-haired man felt Phoenix's cock twitch in his mouth as he continued to bob up and down upon it.  Miles then slowly let the hard member slip from between his lips, eliciting a needy whine from the defense attorney.  The prosecutor peered down at his wristwatch and then looked up at his lover, their eyes meeting in a smoldering gaze.  The sight of Phoenix, panting heavily while leaning up against the wall, his hard cock exposed through his suit and slicked up with saliva, _his_ saliva, nearly took his breath away.

 

"We have 10 minutes," Miles said lowly.  Smirking, he continued, "That should be _more_ than enough time, right... _Wright?_   In order to accentuate his point, the prosecutor licked the tip of Phoenix's member languidly.

 

The brunet shuddered and a slight blush made its way across his cheeks as he begged softly, "Please Miles... stop teasing me."

 

Miles chuckled as he gripped the base of Phoenix's cock with his hand.  Then, with no hesitation, he slipped his mouth back onto the rigid member, taking it in as deep as he comfortably could.  Phoenix could only moan at the sensation of the prosecutor's lips around his cock, resisting the urge to shove his dick down the back of Miles' throat.

 

The silver-haired man started to move his mouth up and down the hard, slick member once again, but then he grabbed Phoenix's hips with both hands.  The brunet looked down lustfully at his lover with a somewhat questioning look on his face, and Miles made a small motion with his hands, trying to move Phoenix's hips slightly.  Phoenix looked wide-eyed down at the prosecutor and gently pushed his cock deeper into his mouth, then pulled it out cursorily.  Miles' longing gaze met Phoenix's and he nodded, slackening his mouth in preparation of what was to come.

 

Phoenix groaned, as he clutched Miles' hair once again and started to thrust into the prosecutor's mouth, watching his cock slide in and out between those perfect pink lips.  It was rare that Miles Edgeworth would ever let him outright _fuck_ his mouth like this.

 

He started to move faster, more needily as Phoenix could feel himself getting closer and closer to orgasm, that familiar pressure building up in his abdomen.  He could feel Miles gripping onto his hips, trying hard to keep still as Phoenix pressed his erection in and out of his mouth.  Phoenix looked down to make sure that Miles was okay, and the expression that the prosecutor had on his face just about made him come right then and there.  Miles' eyes were closed, but the combination of the blush across his cheeks and the cock in his mouth caused Phoenix to moan loudly.  

 

Finally, Phoenix couldn't take it anymore.  He started thrusting faster and deeper, penetrating Miles' throat as hard as he could.  Miles made a whining nose as he could feel Phoenix's cock grow thicker as he got closer, and Phoenix murmured soft apologies to the prosecutor as he continued to fuck his mouth with wild abandon.

 

"Oh, Miles... ahn... I'm going to..." Phoenix panted, gripping Miles' hair and pushing his cock as deep into Miles' mouth as he could.  The prosecutor started to gag, which caused Phoenix to pull his member out of Miles' mouth as he came.  Violently.  All over Miles' face and hair.

 

Once Phoenix's breathing returned to normal, he looked down at his lover to see a cum-covered prosecutor glaring up at him.

 

"Well Wright, what do you have to say for yourself?"  Miles said sternly, crossing his arms in front of him, a drop of semen dripping down from his silver bangs.

 

Phoenix scratched the back of his head nervously, like he often did in court and said hesitantly, "...Oops."

 

The defense attorney moved to sit down where his lover was kneeling and held Miles' face in his hands. Phoenix moved his own face in to slowly lick a drop of cum off of Miles' face, causing the prosecutor to blush.

 

"Don't worry Miles," Phoenix said, with a sly look on his face.  "I'll get you cleaned up in _no_ time."


End file.
